


Till Death Do Us Part?

by Rovell



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on the story of Nang Nak, M/M, Married Thominho, Nang Nak AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rovell/pseuds/Rovell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waking up from a coma, Minho reunited with Thomas, unaware that his husband passed away a week prior to his awakening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Initially, I was gonna write about yandere!Thomas in the canon universe but I couldn't come up with a proper plot. Then I remembered a Nang Nak movie I watched several years ago so like 'yeah why not?'.  
> Anyway, enjoy :D
> 
> Story based on Nang Nak.  
> Additional Warnings: OOC.  
> Disclaimer: The Maze Runner and Nang Nak belong to their respective owners.

_“I hate it when you have to go.”_

  
_“I know. I’ll be back so don’t worry.”_

  
_“But what if-“_

  
_The words were cut off with a soft kiss._

  
_“Hey, it’s gonna be alright, okay? I’ll be back before you know it.” Another kiss and a caress on the cheek._

  
_“Promise?”_

  
_“Promise.” There was no guarantee but they still held on to the word._

  
_“I love you, Minho.”_

  
_“I love you too, Thomas.”_

  
…

  
The memory was 3 months ago. He did kept his promise and he did come back but not in the state Thomas would have wanted him to be. He had lost count in how many times he shed his tears and still, the sight of him managed to sting his eyes.

  
His husband, Minho, was in a coma. He had been ever since he was sent back after his vehicle stepped on a mine in Iraq. Miraculously, he survived without losing a single limb. However, several severe burns littered across his body and he slipped into coma despite being declared in a stable condition.

  
It’s been a week and Minho hasn’t woke up yet. Thomas was worried. His husband may be deemed safe but what if he never wake up? What if- He shook his head to ward off the negative thoughts from his mind. No, he had to stay positive. He had to be strong for Minho. He had to be there for him and he will no matter what.

  
Thomas wiped the tears on his cheeks, stealing a glance at the clock on the wall before letting out a sigh. The visiting hours was almost over. As much as he would like to stay, his 1 week day-off was up and he had to start working again tomorrow. He didn’t think he would be able to teach his students properly with Minho constantly floating in his mind but a job was a job and he need to pay for his husband’s medical bills so he need to do it whether he like it or not.

  
The brunet leaned over and place a kiss on Minho’s bandaged forehead before softly stroking his raven black locks. “Minho, I have to go now but I’ll come by and see you again tomorrow after work. I love you.”

  
There was no response. It’s expected and can’t be helped but his heart still throbbed with pain. With a heavy heart, he left.

  
…

  
‘Finally.’ Thomas thought as he walked in the car park. The reddish-orange sky indicated that it was already evening by the time he’s done with his work.

  
He had been right though. He could barely teach without thinking about the raven in every minute. In the end, he told his students to do their own studies. Some of them knew that his husband was hospitalised and was currently in a comatose state, which earned him sympathetic looks and ‘Hope he get well soon’ wishes. Although, they didn’t quite made him feel better, he appreciated the gestures. He also accepted similar gestures from his co-workers.

  
After he placed his bag at the back seat, he entered the driver seat and drove out of the school compound and towards the hospital. The drive was only 30 minutes from the school but Thomas felt like hours had passed instead. He just couldn’t wait to see Minho again even though he knew he would face the heartache again once he saw he still remained motionless on the hospital bed but he still held on to the hope that Minho might wake up today.

  
…

  
Minho was still in a coma. Thomas expected that but unfortunately disappointment and rue continued to envelop his being. Then again, coma was not state that can be woken from easily. Sighing, he sat down on the chair located beside the bed and gently held Minho’s bandaged hand.  
“Hey, Min. It wasn’t a very good day for me today though I think you knew that…”

  
…

  
Thomas was driving home, his mind continued to be occupied with his husband. He always thought of him no matter what. He simply wished it’s not on the worrying side which can be difficult given Minho’s job. He swore he’s going to have grey hairs before he’s 50 years old.

  
Truth to be told, he didn’t want to even step into his and Minho’s house. It’s not home without him. Only an empty house waiting for its empty owner. The house suddenly felt too big and the quietness was suffocating. He wondered when had his bed felt so cold. Supposedly, he should be used to these states by now as Minho tended to be gone for a month or so but for some reasons, their weights on him were heavier than ever.

  
The sound of his ringtone pierced through the silent atmosphere, startling Thomas out of his thought. He quickly picked up his phone and answered it without looking at the caller.

  
“Hello?”

  
_“Hey, Tommy.”_

  
“Newt!” Thomas was glad to hear from his best friend who was currently in London, visiting his family a few days prior Minho’s admission to the hospital. Sure, he had other friends around and he appreciated their visits and supports but it’s nice to have it from someone who knew Minho as much as he did once in a while. Newt was obviously unable to see the raven yet but Thomas didn’t mind. He’s still relieved to hear from him.

  
“How are you and Alby there, Newt?”

  
_“We’re fine. Thank you. He always has those little buggers hanging around him. I swear they thought he’s a bloody amusement park or something.”_ Newt said, grinning.

  
Thomas chuckled as the thought of kids clinging on the stern Alby seeped into his mind. He wished he could see it right now and he knew if Minho was awake, he would never let Alby live it down. At the thought of his husband, his mood instantly gloomed. He desperately wished his Minho was out of coma right now. He missed him so much.

  
_“Tommy?”_

  
“Oh! Yeah?”

  
_“He still not awake right?”_

  
Thomas shook his head, eyes remained on the road, before realising Newt can’t see him.

  
“No.” Another sigh released.

  
“I’m worried, Newt. I’m so scared he won’t wake up again.” Just the thought was enough to send him into a puddle of blue. He couldn’t bear to be separated from his husband. There were several times he wanted to make Minho quit his job, as selfish as he knew that was, but never once his lips let the demand slipped out. Maybe he should have done it despite the risk of them getting into an argument. He should have done it then his husband won’t be lying on the hospital bed right now.

  
_“He’s a fighter, Tommy. He will wake up.”_

  
“I know. I can’t help but worry though.”

  
_“It’s okay. It’s normal to feel that way when someone you loved is in that situation but the most important thing is that you don’t give up. Don’t give up on him, Tommy. I won’t let you.”_

  
At his friend’s encouraging words, Thomas felt a surge of determination within him which he’s thankful for because while he knew he would never walked out on Minho, he did felt completely helpless like he was trapped in a maze without a single clue on the exit.

  
“Thank you, Newt. I won’t. You know I-“

  
A sudden impact cut off his words. It happened so fast. His body was thrown around his car like a rag doll and just when he thought the vicious movement won’t stop, it did. He must have blacked out somewhere along the way because the next thing he knew he was looking at the broken glass of his window, unable to move. Immense pain took over his body especially his head yet he couldn’t cry out.

  
_“Tommy! Tommy, what happened?! Tommy! Oh God! Tommy! Thomas!!!”_

  
In a distant, he could vaguely heard his friend calling his name. He wanted to reach out to his friend’s voice wherever it was but his eyelids suddenly felt too heavy and he’s fighting a losing battle. Darkness claimed his consciousness. All he could think was Minho.

  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
_Where am I? What happened?_

  
Those were the first things in Minho’s mind when his eyes opened and surveyed his white surroundings. It took him a minute or two to realise he was in a hospital but why? And where was Thomas? He was about to sit up when he felt a pair of familiar hands pressed against his shoulders, preventing him from doing so. A glass of water was brought near his lips which he drank without a second thought due to the feeling of dryness in his throat.

  
“Woah there, Min. Don’t push yourself. You have just woken up.”

  
Minho looked up to meet the brown doe eyes of his husband that he dearly loved. “Thomas?”

  
The brunet smiled. “Yeah, it’s me, Min. God, I missed you.”

  
His arms gently circled around his newly awaken lover, his head rested underneath the raven’s chin. His shoulders felt light for the first time in a while.

  
“I don’t remember what happened but I missed you too, shuckface.” Thomas let out a chuckle at the ridiculous nickname as Minho returned his embrace by wrapping his right arm over the brunet’s back, planting a kiss on his hair. Finally, they were together again and they couldn’t be any happier. This time, Thomas determined not to let Minho go again.  
In the midst of the joyful reunion, neither noticed a familiar figure standing near the door with shock written all over his countenance and fear gripped his heart.

  
_Tommy?!_

  
xxx

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the 'time skip' but I don't want to drag this story for too long otherwise I might get tired of it. The next chapter would be the last~
> 
> There is a hint of Gallen (Gally x Ben) here. Not my OTP but I do find them sweet together.
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Hey, Thomas. I’ve been wondering…where are Newt and the others? It’s been a week already. Considering I’m stuck in this hospital, shouldn’t they at least come around to see if I’m okay or not?”

“Bored of me now, are we? I’m hurt.” Thomas made a fake hurt face at Minho who laughed in response. His husband was seriously adorable. If it wasn’t for the fact he was still bound to the bed for his injuries, he would probably eat him up already.

“Regrettably, I’ll never get tired of your cute little ass but really, where are they? Don’t they know it’s a courtesy to visit a friend who was admitted to the hospital?” Minho can’t help but felt a little upset at the absence of his peers especially Newt and Alby who were one of his closest friends. Don’t get him wrong though. It’s not that he’s tired of Thomas. If anything, he was really glad his husband was willing to take care of him despite his job. It’s just that he thought it’s odd that none of them came to visit him and Thomas barely mentioned them either.

Minho was absorbed in his ‘self-pitying’ thought that he didn’t notice the dark expression on Thomas’s face which fleeted the moment his husband snapped out of his mind.

“Well, Newt is actually still in London with Alby and Teresa is away in a business trip but the rest…I’m not quite sure. If it makes you feel better, Frypan and the others did visit while you’re in a coma. Even Gally.”

Minho let out a pitiful groan, burying his face into the brunet’s neck, who had gotten up from his seat to pull his older lover into an embrace, knowing how much the raven hated being seen pouting like a child despite the absence of the doctors and nurses in the room. Minho circled his left arm around Thomas’s waist, pulling him closer to him to the point the brunet had to sit on the bed as his husband continued his snuggling action.

“Shuck them. I only need you anyway.”

A small laugh poured out from Thomas’s lips at his lover’s childish behaviour as his hand lovingly ran through the silky midnight threads. His chest bloomed with warmth at the words. Minho was definitely not the type to spout all those cheesy romantic lines but he always had his ways of showing his love and care, covering it up with sarcasm at times. Not that Thomas mind at all anyway. He would be creeped out if Minho become Romeo out of nowhere.

As both of them remained in their position, relieving in the soothing presence of their spouse, Thomas thought back at the answer he gave Minho a moment ago, knowing full well that the words were woven with lies. Newt and Alby had arrived 2 days before Minho woke up and Teresa was not on any recent business trips. The only truths that peeked out from the lies were that he truly had no idea what the rest of their friends were doing and the fact that they did make a visit to the hospital for the raven during his comatose period. However, Thomas knew the only reason they didn’t visit Minho, now that he’s out of coma, was because he was here where he shouldn’t be. Unfortunately for them, he had no intention in changing that nor would he allowed them to change it.

_Yes. I’m the only one you’ll ever need, Minho, and I won’t let anyone, and I mean **anyone** , tear us apart. I won’t let them take you away from me._

…

“Man, it feels good to be home again.” Minho said as he entered their home which he had left 3 months ago.

His injuries were healing progressively well, allowing him to leave earlier than expected, much to their joy. He still needed crutches to walk around, not to mention lessening the use of his hands especially his right hand. In addition, his bandages needed to be change regularly which was taken care by Thomas. Minho had wanted to change them himself but one time he tried, his arms looked like he wore a pair of elbow-length boxing gloves, so with a wounded pride, he asked the brunet, who had been sniggering the whole time much to his chagrin, to re-wrap his bandages for him.

“Be careful on your steps, Min.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Minho let out a sigh of relief as he sat down on the sofa, enjoying the fact he’s no longer ‘trapped’ in the hospital. He latched at Thomas as soon as his younger lover sat down next to him, one arm around his waist as he peppered the brunet’s neck with kisses. Thomas craned his neck to give him more access, moaning softly when the kisses became bruising and created a huge dark red mark which he was sure people can spot it even from several feet away. Minho then shifted his kiss to Thomas’s lips, starting slowly before gradually became aggressive with desire. It didn’t take a genius to know how this would have ended. Unfortunately, they could go any further-

“Min, stop.” Thomas detached himself from his husband, placing his hand against the hard rock bandaged chest. “Your injuries still need all the healing they need and doing it won’t help with the process at all.”

“At least, it will heal the other ‘pain’.”

Thomas rolled his eyes at the statement. “No, Min.”

“Aw come on!” Minho scowled, looking at Thomas as though he had grown a second head. All the heat and desire went straight out of the window. “Seriously?! Not even a ride?!”

“Nice idea but no.” Thomas chuckled when Minho slumped back on his seat, pouting yet again like a kid, mumbling ‘I can’t believe I had just been cockblocked by my own husband.’

The brunet rested his head on his lover’s shoulder, who was still frustrated with Thomas’s decision much to the latter’s amusement and refused to lock eyes with him. “Don’t be like that, Min. It’s not like I’m cockblocking you forever. How about this? After you recover, I’ll let you do whatever you want with me.”

Minho glanced down uncertainly at Thomas. “Anything?”

“Yup. Anything.” Thomas hummed, nodding.

“Even if I asked you to wear thong and perform a lap dance?”

“I’m gonna regret this but yes.” Thomas said, burying his face in the other’s shoulder in embarrassment. He’s so gonna regret this. Kinky bastard.

Minho grinned. “Then it’s a deal.”

An exasperated sigh escaped the younger man’s lips, causing his spouse to snigger before placing a kiss on the brown locks. The couple simply leaned against each other, eyes gazing at the random shows that popped out in the TV as Minho searched for any channels that captured his interest.

…

Yelling of arguments send echoes through the Park-Murphy household. It’s been a while since the last time the rage flew through the home but this time, it wasn’t emitted from the same people, at least not one of them. The arguments didn’t stay around for long before the door slammed shut with a loud bang and the owner of the house stomped to his bedroom, as fast as he can with his wounds which honestly frustrated him to no end in his sour mood right now. Then another loud bang was heard.

Thomas stepped out from his hiding place in the kitchen, brown eyes down with blue as he stared at the stairs where his husband had gone to sleep his fire away in their bedroom. His every being itched to enter their room and soothed his lover but now was not the right time. After all, he was supposedly not home at this time of the day. The warm orbs turned cold as they glared through the windows where the other person had vanished a moment ago. Moreover…there was something he had to handle.

_“Not now. Too soon but….eventually.”_

That was his last thought before he stepped out of their home.

…

“Min, I’m home.” Thomas called out, placing his bag on the couch. The living room was swarmed with darkness as though nobody was home but he knew better.

“Min?”

His feet walked him up the stairs and towards their room, fully aware of the other person snoring inside. Gently, his hand gripped the door knob and twisted it, opening the door as he slowly stepped into the seemingly never-ending darkness. Through the shadow blanket, he could make out a silhouette on the bed, held down by the slumber, emitting a snore in which once upon a time had irritated his ears to oblivion and almost caused him to drag the other man to see a doctor.

Seeing his husband in a peaceful state caused his heart to be heavy with reluctance in disturbing his slumber so he didn’t. Instead, he simply left to prepare dinner after leaving a peck on the tanned cheek.

…

It was an hour later when Minho woke up, just in time for dinner to finish. Thomas could feel a bit of tension seeping out of the raven as he had his arms around Thomas’s waist in a strong hold from behind with his head burrowed in between the brunet’s neck and shoulder.

“Is there something wrong, Min?” Thomas asked, placing a plate of steamy carbonara pasta on the table.

“Nothing. Just had a bad day.”

“Is it because of your injuries?”

Minho shook his head which tickled Thomas’s skin in a slight. “Nah. Just Ben being a slinthead. I think Gally’s disease has been rubbing off him for too much lately.”

“Did you guys get into a fight or something? It would be odd if you did cause both of you never did before.”

Ben was Minho’s friend and former teammate in the track club during their high school years. He was one of the best runners in the team alongside with Minho, who was appointed as the Keeper of the Runners in his sophomore year after he managed to outrun every single member of the club including the Keeper at that time. Both of them were in the same year while Thomas was a year younger than them. They were close since they knew each other since middle school and Thomas had once mistaken Ben as Minho’s crush much to the raven’s disgust as he only thought Ben as a brother. Moreover, Ben’s childhood friend, Gally, was usually found hovering behind him. Minho didn’t get along well with Gally due to his brash attitude and his dislike for Thomas for reasons that even Ben had no idea what. The only reason the former Keeper tolerated Gally was because of Ben, who Minho swore was the only person Gally truly care about.

“Yeah.”

“What did he do?” Even though Thomas knew why.

Minho hesitated which didn’t go unnoticed by the younger male and the environment was suddenly ambushed by silence. The grip around Thomas’s waist tightened as Thomas placed his hand on top of Minho’s. It was probably a minute or two passed before the silence was sliced open.

“He said you’re dead.”

His voice was a whisper yet noticeably concealed with rage and he’s not the only one.

Thomas knew. He knew the reason. He was there when the accusation was thrown yet hearing it from Minho still lit a flame within. Burning so hot that it would have exploded had it not for him still trapped within the cage of arms he adored so much. Instead, he pushed back the flame as much as he can as not to alert his husband of his own anger towards the ‘culprit’.

“Why...why would he said that?”

Minho shrugged, position remained as it was a moments ago. “Don’t know. Maybe he’s finally jacked in the head because of Gally. I don’t believe him obviously. You’re here. You’re real.”

Guilt infested his heart at the lie he had to spit. “Of course I am.”

But it had to be done. It’s scary how little he care sometimes.

…

Ben was only 25 when Thomas became the last person he saw before darkness gradually crept on him. Pain stabbed every parts of his paralysed body as he laid on the grass, his motorbike a few feet away from him. It hurt to even breathe. His mouth was unable to release a sound of pain nor fright. Briefly, he wondered if this was what Thomas had felt a few weeks ago. Helpless and lonely in his last moments. Hoping for help yet no one was around. Well, Newt was there before his candle went out but he was a miles away and it was too late for Thomas.

Gally didn’t like Thomas but Ben thought Thomas was fine if not a tad bit too curious which drove people nuts at times. He made his friend happy and that was enough for Ben to have a favourable impression of him. However, as Ben stared up at the very person who he had come to consider a friend, he knew that the creature standing over him now was not the same Thomas who Minho greatly adored. Only a vicious beast who took a form of his late friend and stole his role with his hands dipped in his enemy’s blood.

“I’m sorry, Ben. Minho may have not believed you now but I know you won’t back down. I can’t let that happened. I’m sorry.” the creature said, voice tinged with remorse yet his eyes were void of emotions. Its peculiar how such an empty being could be so obsessed with someone to the point it could be mistaken as love but the dying man didn’t believe that. He never believed love and obsession were two peas in a pod.

“Believe it or not, I do love Minho. I really do. Why do you think you’re here right now?”

Black spots began to invade his vision and the sinister smirk on Thomas’s pale face were blurry. Instantly, Ben realised he won’t see the world again, not when the other man was still here, watching his life bled out of him. It’s a frightening thought. Perhaps if he had stayed away, he won’t be in this dying situation. However, there was no regret at all. He would do it again if he was given a second chance. Minho deserved to know the truth even if it costs his life.

The only thing he regretted was he didn’t get to see Gally for one last time.

…

Minho cried the next day and Thomas wiped his rarely fallen tears as he always did. It was an accident they say. Ben’s vehicle was out of control, fallen down the small hill on the side and crashed to the tree. It was a very late night so no one found him until morning.

Thomas could only smile in glee.

…

The blood never stopped flowing. Winston was next. A quick stab to the heart under the disguise of a burglary gone wrong. Then Jack. Fell down the stairs and broke his neck. Then Stan. Drowned in the sea. Then Beth. Hanged from the ceiling and ruled as suicide. It never stopped. Not unless their mouth were sewed shut.

xxx

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'm gonna destroy my tear duct for writing this chapter. I literally cry every time I continue to work on this. That's why it took me a while to update. My head hurts when I cry and there's a mountain of tissues in my trash XD But finally, it's done!
> 
> Soooo...don't forget to have a box of tissue nearby cuz we're gonna have a crying fest!
> 
> Naww, just kidding~ I personally found it sad because I imagined the scene while writing it but anyway, enjoy!

Minho was confused. Extremely confused. He didn’t know what happened when he was ‘asleep’ but when he woke up, he somehow got himself into a very strange situation. One by one, his friends had come to him and told him that his husband, Thomas, was dead and one by one, died a few days or weeks later. He thought it was a coincidence but after a while, he began to doubt his own assumption. He had once asked Thomas why their friends made an absurd accusation of him being dead when he’s clearly not. Thomas only shrugged and said that they never really liked him in the first place. It didn’t make sense. None of them disliked Thomas as far as he’s concerned. The only one he knew who despised his husband was Gally and that’s all. 

Truthfully, he knew Thomas was lying. He could see it in his chocolate orbs. Thomas was never a good liar. It puzzled and worried him why his husband would lie when he knew full well Minho could see right through him. Minho would have confronted him about it but-

_‘You believe me right, Min?’_

-the desperation in his voice stopped him in his track. Of course he believed Thomas. In fact, he trusted him the most. It’s just…the situation didn’t make any sense.

That’s why when Thomas was busy cooking dinner, Minho took the opportunity to sneak into their study room where they kept all their works (mostly belonged to Thomas since he’s a teacher) and documents. Thomas never really let him out of the bed frequently, insisting that Minho needed his rest but really, he’s fine now. At least, he only need one crutch to walk around instead of the previous two he had to use. 

Minho switched on the desktop, typing in his password before opening up a new browser. In the Google search engine, his fingers suddenly struck with reluctance. It felt wrong somehow. He’s searching for Thomas’s supposed death and he wondered if he’s really ready to find out what Google had in store for him. His friends kept trying to convince him that his husband passed away but that only triggered his anger at the bizarre accusation. However, despite his utmost trust in Thomas, he knew his friends would never make such exclamation simply because they hated Thomas. As stated before, only Gally was known to detest Thomas but even Gally never insulted his husband like that. Minho was blinded by his rage that he never stop to give it a deeper thought. What person wanted to hear somebody said their spouses were dead anyway?

Unfortunately, he can’t deny anything anymore. It’s getting too illogical to stay in his comfort zone so he typed in his curiosity and waited.

Then his heart broke into million pieces.

…

He was always seen as the stronger one between the two of them. He never believed that because when his façade cracked, he ran back to him. His anchor. But where would he go now? 

That’s what he thought when he gazed at the back of his anchor from the bottom of the stairs. For a moment, he had wanted things to stay the way it was despite the taboo that attached to his want but in the end, his moral won. 

Thomas may stayed in this world because of him but Minho knew his husband was not in peace. The slaughtering of his friends proved that. Minho never believed in ghosts and spirits but if his memory served him right, their souls must truly rest in peace. Therefore, he must let him go even when his heart was heavily burdened with sorrow.

Minho had send a text to Newt to meet him in the nearby church and he had to leave now while Thomas was currently occupied. He did as silent as he could in his current state. 

…

“I was the last person who have heard from Tommy.” Newt said, his hand gripping Alby’s tight. “The bloody driver decided it’s a good idea to get drunk and rammed his truck straight to Tommy.”  
Minho listened intently, dark orbs meeting his feet.

“I couldn’t call for help so I asked Teresa to call the ambulance to him but…”

“It was too late.” Minho muttered. The sight of his feet was beginning to blur.

Newt was quiet for a moment. “Yeah. It was already too late by the time they arrived.”

The raven closed his eyes when the first trail slipped out. He couldn’t imagine the suffering Thomas experienced before his demise. It killed him to remember that he was in coma when the accident happened. The thought beckoned guilt to join sorrow in his burdens. 

“We came back from London to attend his funeral then I went to see you after that but he was there. Just as how we would have seen him every day. No signs of injuries and blood, nothing at all but I know it wasn’t a hallucination. I was there when they closed the casket and buried him. I was terrified. I couldn’t tell anyone what I saw but there was no need for me to. Eventually, Ben and the others noticed Tommy too, always beside your bed, taking care of you. That’s why we never visited you. I’m sorry, Minho.”

Minho shook his head and looked up to see Newt and Alby with grief on their orbs as well. “It’s fine. I get it.”

“You know, Minho, despite what Tommy did, I still believe he’s the same Tommy that all of us know because he really loves you. The only reason he did this is because he’s not in peace.”

“You’re right, Newt. He’s not.”

“You know what does this means, right?”

Minho nodded, head throbbing at the thought. “Yeah.”

Then the quietness descended. Minho went back to staring blankly at the ground whilst dealing with a turmoil within. Newt still had his hand locked in grip with Alby, gazing sadly at the giant cross which stood at the end of the aisle while Alby supported him through their intertwined hand. Each of them were infected with grief though at a varying degree in every person.

They weren’t sure how long they’re going to stay there nor do they actually knew what to do. They didn’t come up with a plan beforehand because it was a last minute decision. They chose the church because Minho remembered his grandma used to tell him ghosts can’t enter church or any other holy places, especially if they’re vengeance ghosts. 

The church they were in was actually deserted after the priests and nuns were moved to a newly-built one a few blocks away. They would have run to the new church if they had more time since the priest there might be able to help them. Unfortunately, they had to settle for an abandoned one for the time being. The electricity supply was cut off so their only light source was the moonlight that penetrated through the glass but at least the whole room didn’t look too old and haunted.

_“Minho.”_

A ghostly voice resonated through the silent air, immobilising their movements as shivers trickled down their spines. The hair on their arms stood when series of tiny bumps grew on their skins and their hearts raced in terror whilst their mouth were paralysed.

_“Min, why did you run away? Please…come back…”_

Minho clenched his eyes as he covered his ears to block out the sound of his beloved, fighting against the temptation of wanting him back in his arms. If he did that, he won’t be able to let him go.

_“Min, please….we made a promise…”_

The only thing that prevented them from coming in contact with Thomas was the church. They knew he was outside the gate. They’re safe here but how long can they stay? Daylight can’t save them nor did the night.

_“You promised me….you promised me we’ll always be together…I kept our promise, Min, but why did you run away?”_

“Thomas…please…you’re not in peace. You have to go.” His voice was shaky as tears left marks on his cheeks.

_“What do you mean? I’m always in peace when you’re with me. I admit I lied and I’m sorry. Can you please come home now?”_

“There is…no home now.” Minho whispered.

_“Min…”_

It almost made him vomit at the pure heartbreak in Thomas’s voice.

It’s hopeless. They’re trapped. Stepping out meant death for Newt and Alby and back to a forbidden life for Minho so they stayed. And stayed. Hours passed. Pleas floated in to reach his desired person and tearful rejections were shot back. Newt had his head buried in Alby’s chest, clinging to him as he wondered how long this had to go on, while the other man circled his arms around his spouse, knowing how painful it was to see their best friends like this.

The night was about to shift when Minho decided enough was enough. Alby’s fingers only managed to graze his friend’s jacket when he shot up from his seat and sprinted to the door, adrenaline numbed the pain on his leg. The door burst opened and Minho found himself engulfing his husband in an embrace as sobs broke out.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, Thomas. You kept your promise. You always do. I’m the one who didn’t keep our promise. I’m sorry I left you alone in all those months when I know how much you hated being alone. I’m sorry for not being there when you need me. I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to help you and now I paid the price. Thomas…I’m freeing you from our promise.”

“Min…no.” Thomas cried softly.

“I’m letting you go now, Thomas. You can’t stay here in this world. You can’t find peace if you stay here. Please…just rest.”

“Min…but-“

“I’ll be alright. Don’t worry, Thomas…I’ll be okay. You’ve done enough.”

Thomas didn’t say anything, feeling as if his heart shattered and drenched in a river of grief at the prospect of an inevitable separation. Maybe…just maybe…deep inside the corner of his mind, he had always known he couldn’t stay with Minho forever, at least not in his current deceased state. However, he closed the door to the truth because his persistent desire to stay with Minho clouded his judgement of the situation. All he ever wanted was to be with him. Was that too much to ask?

But he guessed…in the end…he had been fighting in a fallen battle.

“Okay.” Thomas whispered brokenly.

At that, they slowly pulled apart though their arms remained in contact with each other. Minho noticed the light peeking out of the horizon, feeling dread dropped on his heart. Somehow, he knew in his guts that the moment the morning light fully conquered the beginning of the day, it would be the last time he saw Thomas. Time was ticking and he’s not ready for it at all.

Thomas’s smile was watery and laced with sadness, just like his own smile was, as their orbs met.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?” Thomas asked, the lumps in his throat nearly restricted him from speaking properly.

In any other days, Minho would have replied with sarcastic remarks because Thomas was the one who usually stumbled into troubles, especially when his curiosity got the best of him but he would make an exception this time.

“I’ll be okay.” He didn’t think he would.

Thomas smiled. 

He’s beautiful, Minho thought. Like the rising sun of dawn. Although it also means fading in his part. He could see the morning light slowly shone through Thomas’s body and knew that it’s time so he leaned forward to capture his husband’s lips for one last time. It was only a simple kiss but it’s more than enough for them.

When they parted, Thomas placed his hand on Minho’s cheek. “I’ll see you soon, okay? Just not too soon.”

Minho nodded, grasping the hand on his cheek. “Yeah. I love you, Thomas.”

“I love you too, Min.”

Then he was alone. Only left with a familiar warmth that would soon fade away. He fell to his knees as his tears fell to the grass, mourning for his lost love.

“I wasn’t ready. I’m not ready. Thomas…Thomas…”

…

Several leaves fell from its place, scattered across the ground, crunching under his shoes as he went. The cool breeze gently brushed passed him, stroking his skin as they went. The familiar fresh scent of nature hit his nose, sending serenity through his mind even though his heart still carried the remaining grief. In his hands was a bundle of white carnations. A gift for his beloved.

He stopped in front of a headstone which bore the name ‘Thomas Murphy’ and knelt down to trace the carved stone.

“Hey, Thomas. I hope you’re fine wherever you are. Hopefully you manage to find some company until I get there. I know how difficult for you to socialise sometimes. Even after so many years, you never really did lose that awkward charm of yours. And…”

He paused for a moment.

“I miss you. I guess I’ll always miss you, you know? We all do. It’s just never been the same without you. I never realised how silent our house could be. I’m sorry. Geez Thomas, you really know how to make a guy cry don’t you?”

He wiped a single fallen tear and took a deep breath, determined to hold the rest of his tears back. He knew how much it worried Thomas if he cry. It was never easy to make him cry so if he did, it’s always because of something really terrible.

“Anyway, I bought you something.” The raven carefully placed the flowers in front of the headstone. “White carnations. You have always like flowers, though you sucked at gardening, but I know white carnations are always special to you because you love their beauty and their meanings. I never get it because to me, all flowers are beautiful, I mean they’re flowers, flowers are meant to be pretty and I thought they have similar meanings so yeah I don’t understand why you love white carnations so much. It doesn’t matter though. They’re my gift to you. I love you, Thomas.”

There was no reply as the words often received but that’s alright because he knew Thomas always knew. 

_“I love you too, Min.”_

Perhaps it’s simply his imagination. It didn’t matter either way.

“Always and forever.”

Because even when his heart was weighted down by the refusal to move on, even when he didn’t believe he would ever love anyone as much he loved Thomas, even when his heart would forever held on to his late husband, he knew he would eventually have to move on and allowed Thomas to have his well-deserved rest. Besides, he would see him again one day.

_“Always and forever.”_

xxx

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews :D


End file.
